


Catra's Letter

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aching love, Cute, F/F, NSFW, They love each other so much, catradora fluff, eroticism, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Catra encounters her first Valentine's day and discovers that Adora had a stack of love letters written when they were apart. It was so overwhelming that it compelled her to write Adora a love letter of her own and made Adora read it while receiving very tender care. The enjoy the rest of the day with a big Valentine's festival.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	Catra's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> There is NSFW erotic content in this fic. Please enjoy, comment, kudos :) 
> 
> Check end notes for more.

Catra gave a sleepy hum against the back of Adora’s head. And after she gave a small peck upon the soft strands of her hair, she buried her nose into the warmth of Adora’s neck. With a gentle whisper, “Adora?” She waited for acknowledgement but none came. She tried again, “I know you’re not sleeping, Adora.” An unseen smile creased Adora’s lips against her pillow but again, she offered no reply. “Hm, so,” Catra’s breath tickled Adora’s neck ever so slightly, “you’ll have me believe you just… caress my thigh in your sleep?” Adora couldn’t help huff a small laugh through her nose and just as quietly as Catra, she offered a few words, “Yes. I also talk in my sleep.” Catra grinned to Adora’s muffled giggle and decidedly kissed her neck. A grazing of her tongue on the edge of Adora’s ear earned her a satisfied, hummed moan. “I...also moan… in my sleep.” Catra captured Adora’s ear between her lips and gave a small tug. “If you don’t wake up, I’m going to start biting.” 

Adora considered her options. A soft beam of light through the window had draped itself over her waist as much as Catra’s arm had. Getting out from under the warmth of the covers was most undesirable on that winter day. But, Adora remembered, Catra was not one to bluff. Could she bear it? Did she… want it? Catra’s sudden hot breath upon her neck encouraged a quick, “Okay. Okay!” A lengthened kiss where Catra was going to bite was her reward. Catra chuckled into it, “Good. I’m hungry. I'm going to get us breakfast.” And just like that, a chill enveloped Adora as Catra slipped out of bed. Her tail slipped between Adora’s fingers and as it escaped her loose grasp, Adora swatted a sleepy hand to it. She just wanted to give it one last kiss before Catra left. She sighed with disappointment when she felt nothing but the air between her fingertips. Defeated, she flopped on her side and closed her eyes. That was, until she felt the heavy *whap* of Catra’s tail on her face. Adora blew hard, making her lips flap, And while the surprise was less than agreeable, she laughed. It was Catra’s snicker that was so contagious. Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra, gave the tip of her tail a kiss, and flicked it away, “Get me something good.” 

After snatching a robe from the closet, she secured a knot around her waist and left. Meanwhile, Adora took the opportunity to scooch herself to Catra’s side of the bed to pick up any of the remaining heat she left behind. She nuzzled her face into the pillow and felt herself falling back to sleep to Catra’s scent. She grinned at the thought of Catra finding her completely asleep but her mind had already decided to begin its groggy shutdown. 

It felt like only seconds since she shut her eyes but was jolted awake to Glimmer and Bow screaming something at Catra. She missed what they said but it was only a moment before Catra shut the door behind her in an irritated huff. She leaned back against the door and glared at Adora, "What in the twelve districts of the Fright Zone is a Valentine's!" Catra gave one last huff before she moved the tray of food in her hands to a table beside the bed. 

"Got attacked by Glimmer and Bow?" Adora chortled, "Yeah, they get excited. Best you stay close to me…, real close." Adora opened her arms to invite Catra back to bed. Catra was reluctant. She wanted to get up, get out, do anything but stay indoors all day. But, Sparkles and Arrow boy lurked around in their crazy festive moods. It would be too much to bear, and by the sign of Adora's smirk, she knew it too. Catra released a sigh, "You going to tell me about this ridiculous day and _why_ you didn't warn me first?" 

Vacant arms and waving hands that begged Catra to "come hither" became more intense the more Catra hesitated. With an eye roll, Catra finally gravitated to them. She was squeezed and kissed the moment she made contact. Catra reached for the food and brought it to her lap, offering some to Adora. After some nibbles, Adora began, "I forgot Valentine's Day was today. It used to be a day I dreaded. It never felt right." Adora's pause must have taken too long, because that silent smile towards Catra questioned if she was okay. Adora shook her head subtly, "Nothing. I just don't dread the day any more."

"So, Valentine's…?" 

Adora took a bite of breakfast and acknowledged with a nod. After a swallow, "In the days when legends walked among us and-" 

Catra snickered and mocked the words back, "Seriously?" 

Adora displayed mild disapproval, "Yes. It's just how stories like these go." 

Another laugh, "Why?" 

"They just do," her eyes shot upwards, "May I continue?" Adora waited. When she received an emphasized eye-roll followed by approval, she continued. "In the days when legends walked among us," Adora paused for any interruption and then continued when none came, "there was one woman of great power. Her tongue was as sharp and swift as her sword. She was known as the great uniter but her _name_ was Sapphire Valentine. She would go to warring kingdoms and settle their disputes. Those who wrote letters of peace to their enemies were rewarded with bounties of food and gifts; offered from surrounding kingdoms in celebration."

Catra was slightly amused, "And what did she do when they refused to settle?" 

A corner of Adora's mouth pulled back, "She conquered them. She had so many allies, the mere appearance of the legions of armies behind her caused each kingdom to surrender immediately. Had there been any attempt to fight, they were quickly subdued. She disbursed the kingdom's people onto other kingdoms so they could not come together and think to retaliate. But, she was kind, and made sure they were comfortable.

"As more kingdoms heard of her, or rather, her approach, they made sure to write letters of peace and celebration before her arrival. Anything to prove they were getting along with the kingdoms around them. Somehow, it got people to write love letters. It's silly, but it became a whole day to celebrate." Adora took a large helping of breakfast from Catra’s plate and began munching. And with her mouth full, “And each year it seems to get more ridiculous,” she swallowed, “Banners, cards, streamers, Glimmer and Bow get more excited - it gets kind of creepy sometimes.”

Catra ended up placing the tray she came in with on Adora’s lap and shifted out of bed to stretch. “So, did you?”

A brow raised, “Did what?”

“Write any letters?” 

Adora’s heart sank. She stopped eating and placed the tray on the empty side of the bed. Adora gave a saddened nod.

Catra didn’t expect to feel as jealous as she did. Of course Adora would have other love interests, Catra thought, but it still hurt to think so. An, “Oh,” escaped her throat but it lacked so much life it might as well have had its own funeral. She watched Adora get out of bed and walk to her closet. She pulled out a box and rested it on the bed. A small stack of papers came from it. 

Adora turned to Catra with a dozen leaflets in her hand, “They were written to you.” A half smile to Catra’s uplifted surprise. Catra reached for them but Adora couldn’t quite let go yet. Adora pursed her lips a moment, “These um..., I wrote them when… I didn’t know if we’d ever be together again. I want you to keep that in mind. I wasn’t in a good place.” She released them into Catra’s hands. “...But you should have them.”

Catra was cautious. The playfulness Adora had when waking up that morning seemed so spoiled now. "Do you not want me to read them?" 

"No, that's not it. I wondered if-" she had to stop herself. 

Catra encouraged, "What?" 

"I wondered if these letters, if you saw them, if they'd even make a difference. Whatever I did back then was always the wrong choice. I don't want you to think that I-" A fingertip pressed against her head. Catra's face was only a hair away from hers. And that smirk forced Adora to do so back. "Okay, I'll shut up."

Catra hummed, "That's my girl." She huffed a laugh when she was shoved backwards but knew it was in jest when she was pulled forward for a quick kiss. 

"Fine. You read," she said as she was putting up her hair, "and I'll take a few hits from Bow and Glimmer so you and I can have some time together later." She took a moment to pull some clothes from her closet. "They usually have a big party at night, wanna go? It'll be fun."

A chuckle, "Taking a few hits? And here I thought legends no longer walked among us." Adora raised her brows, further pressing the question if she wanted to join in on the festivities. "Yes, we'll go." Seeing her smile brought one of her own. 

Adora finished dressing, turned to the door, and gave Catra one last look, "Wish me luck." No sooner did she open the door had two confetti poppers burst in her direction followed by both Bow and Glimmer shouting, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Adora had fallen on the floor backwards and the look of regret was shot towards Catra just before she was pulled by the arms into the halls. 

A quiet snicker to the scene before that smile faded to nothing. If Catra was going to be honest with herself, she was afraid of what was in her hand. Years of what they've done to each other, what _she_ had done to Adora, she wasn't sure if she was fully prepared. She walked to the balcony for a breath of fresh air. A mild chill blew through her hair. The leaflets rattled in her hand but she had no intention of letting them go. It was only recently they were able to truly get comfortable with each other again. No more tip toeing over topics. No more getting offended by the slightest notion of aggression. Things were getting good and Catra feared those letters would unravel what's been built so far. 

When the cold of the outdoors had sufficiently failed to clear Catra's head, she went back inside with a shiver. She chastised herself thinking the winter chill would help her nerves in any way. The only thing that relieved some of that worry was having overheard Adora redirect her friends' attention away from her room. A muffled, "Hey, there's Scorpia!" could be heard through the door and the pitter patter of feet had rushed through the hallway. Catra continued looking in the direction of the commotion as if she could see beyond the walls. A quiet laugh when she heard Scorpia exclaim the same "twelve districts of the Fright Zone" phrase. Things soon came to silence. She assumed Adora was taking them farther and farther away from her. Catra sighed into a shiver and wrapped herself in blankets. Another moment to regain the heat she had lost and then forced herself to read the first letter. 

Fear of those letters washed away. Every sentence was more praise than the last. Catra had always questioned what Adora had really seen in her. Now she had those answers. 

She reread paragraphs that she couldn’t believe were real,

_I'm trapped without you. No sense of myself can be expressed like I could with you. You are the key to my life and I miss you, Catra. No one can make me laugh, smile, or be as energized as you can make me. It's you. It can only be you._

Catra was known for her ability to push down her emotions, but that letter erupted a sadness she hadn't felt in a long time. She snatched a pillow to bury her face in and took slow, deep breaths. Why was the person that Adora saw so different from how she saw herself? She sighed heavily into the fluff. She wiped her eyes on the seams and managed to capture a strand of Adora's hair on her nose. With a hand she wiped at the tickle and pressed the stand to her chest. She felt silly, but she was alone, and she didn't care. She read on to the next letter and the next letter with short breaks in between. 

_I just realized, no matter how mad I am, I always remember what I used to have. Being with you, it was the best. I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything else. I think that's what they call love here. I don't know._

Another break. Catra curled into her blanket more to hold herself together. Footsteps began to approach the doorway and she tried to force herself to calm. A deep breath taken but it had only made it harder to hold. Slight relief when the footsteps continued on. Heavy heaves and deepened sighs until she was calm once more. The last letter. Catra readied herself. 

_I thought about kissing you today. They way you smile at me. I know you hate me now but I thought, maybe, I'd surprise you and capture your lips in our next fight. What would you do to me, I wonder. You'd probably claw my face but it might be worth it. I wonder._

_I wonder how many more of these I'll be writing. I wonder if it's really over between us and all I have are memories. Should I give up, Catra? I don't want to. I want us happy again._

_I wonder if I ever made you happy. I hope I did. I can't stand the thought that it was only me. I hope I find out one day. One day, Catra, tell me you were happy._

The letter crumpled into Catra's fist as much as her heart crumpled in her chest. She muffled her cries into her pillow and her words, "Of course you did, you asshole, of course you did," were coughed between them. Then she shuddered a laugh at the thought of Adora successfully stealing a kiss during one of those fights that she desperately tried to shut out of her mind. That wasn't how she wanted to remember Adora. It wasn't how she wanted to remember herself. She pushed the thought away. She got off the bed in a huff and to the desk she shared with Adora. "I'm getting you back for this."

Catra’s tail flicked as she wrote with determination. She wasn’t aware how much time had passed to consume all of Adora’s letters but she suspected it wouldn’t be much longer before her friends became too much. She didn’t want to be interrupted. An ear turned toward the door at any subtle interruption only for it to turn back. She sniffed hard and pushed her hair back as she started the next page. She brushed away a drop of wet below her writing followed by wiping the wet from her cheek. And soon, the scratching of her pen had stopped. 

A moment to breathe. A moment to brush back her hair with her hands and dry any dew from her eyes. A moment to remember she was not apart from Adora and she may hold and kiss and love the woman for years to come. A moment. 

She folded the letter in a neat tri-fold and set it on Adora’s pillow. Then, she set out to find her. She roamed the halls and listened for any shrieking of celebration. When she rounded a corner, she found a Bright Moon guard dressed unusually in oversized clothing. Catra narrowed her eyes to look through the opening in the helmet, “Adora?”

“SHH!” She waved at Catra to be quiet, “I’ve been standing here for an hour and so far it’s working. Adora was thankful for the helmet because Catra spit her laughter. 

“Come on, Adora,” she grabbed Adora’s hand and tugged her in the direction of their room. The helmet quickly fell from her head and landed with a loud clunk on the floor. It drew the attention of anyone within earshot and Scorpia, Frosta, Bow, and Glimmer came rushing towards the sound. 

She was discovered. “Adora! Wait!” came Bow’s voice. They gained on her. 

Adora quickened her pace and was traveling in front of Catra now. Adora saw the door to her room. There was hope. 

But, Catra made a point to dash those hopes, “Sparkles can just teleport in, why are you running?” She scoffed a laugh, “Just wait.” She turned to the menacingly joyful group and stopped them in their tracks, “HEY! She’s MINE! Got it?” She looked in the eyes of each of them with a devilish grin and searched for anyone crazy enough to challenge her. When they did nothing, “Good. We’ll see you tonight at the party.” Catra’s skin jumped at the uproarious, “Yay!” that came from all of them. Catra held the door open for Adora, “After you.”

Adora dragged a finger across Catra’s jawline, “Thank you.”

Catra shut the door behind her, “The bed, Adora.” She watched Adora pick up the letter off her pillow. She received an inquisitive look and before Adora could actually ask, “Yes, Adora, it’s a love letter…, to you.” She approached Adora and guided her to get on. Catra positioned herself behind and wrapped her arms across Adora’s shoulders and kissed the nape of her neck. “You may read it now.” She pulled out Adora’s hair tie by sliding her arms over her shoulders and combing back over her scalp with her nails. She let her hair fall and raked her nails through the strands again. It was unusually over-affectionate for Catra but that was the point. Adora had given Catra the rawest form of unrequited love in those letters that it caused her heart to swell with unrelenting anguish. She would not just show Adora affection for all those years of unseen love, she was going to make sure her heart burst! 

How dare Adora make her have such intense emotions. 

Adora giggled to every warm peck and nibble on her shoulders and neck. "I can't read," a particular tickle spot interrupted her, "I can't read if you keep doing that." 

Catra hummed, "Try." She rubbed Adora's shoulders and dragged the back of her nails up her neck, "Read… aloud."

With a deep breath, Adora released a pleasurable sigh. Catra nudged her, and with great effort, Adora forced her eyes to open. She moaned to the pleasure and groaned to having to think. Another deep breath and she focused her eyes, "Adora, by the time you start reading this, you'll be so drunk by my touch you won't want to read on. But you will. I want you to remember this." At that moment, Catra had lightly tugged her hair and bit her neck. After she had swirled her tongue on one of Adora's favorite spots behind her jaw, Adora protested, "Catra mmm I can't!" 

Catra angled Adora's head to the side and kissed the corner of her mouth, "Try," she encouraged. 

Another deep breath, "I need you to know, you are my home. You always have been. I have never felt more safe, more secure, more protected, than I have with you. I want to protect my home too. I want to protect y-" Catra's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and her tail curled around her thigh. Adora continued, "I want to protect you." Adora felt a hand slide and press against her chest. "I live to feel your heart beat beneath my touch. It is so strong. I will always follow it because my heart knows yours is genuine and pure. 

“You speak of stories, of legends of ancient past but I know I walk beside you. You are my legend, not as She-Ra, but as Adora. It wasn’t She-Ra who fills my heart with love, it’s you and always has been. Do me one request. Know that with each kiss, each tantalizing touch, you hear me say ‘I love you’…, Catra!" Another sweet spot on her neck was teased. Adora had to turn to her side to kiss Catra back. Catra saw the mist forming in Adora’s eyes and when she released, she palmed away the dew that escaped. Adora sniffed, "I know what you're doing."

"I mean every word of it, Adora. Keep going."

She shook her head with another sniff, "I can't." Adora's heart felt as if it burst already. She might have lasted if it was the letter alone, but Catra's touch and caress served a deeper purpose. It wasn't just the pleasure, it was Catra working her way over every part of Adora's favorites. It was those favorites that only Catra knew. Each spot, right amount of pressure, and exact way, memorized. 

Catra gave a nod and pushed Adora to lie on the bed. Adora felt mild relief. She had every intention to finish the letter, to read every sincere word of her love, but she felt so undeserving of it. It was just too much. Then her brows pinched in worry when Catra straddled her legs. She locked her eyes with hers. It was just a stare. A stare that looked so deeply into her soul and Adora couldn't look away. "Catra?" She kissed her. It was as if that kiss would be the last but more had come. Catra wanted her to understand Adora should expect more. Today, tomorrow, forever. 

"I love you, Adora."

There was something about the softness of that phrase that made Adora cry. She shuddered the phrase back but Catra continued. 

She placed a hand on Adora's cheek, thumbing away another tear, "If you ever feel you are losing strength, I will give you mine. If you fall, I will catch you. If you are feeling low, I will hold you up high. If anyone hurts you, I will obliterate them." They both snickered. "If you are hurt, I will care for you." 

Adora leaned forward to hug her. So tightly. Catra rubbed her back, nearly massaging her with the dragging of her fingers, and whispered, "And if you wish it, I will marry you." 

A stuttered breath and a tensing of Adora's shoulders, "You'll what?" 

Catra gently pulled Adora back and leaned her forehead against hers, "I know you heard me." 

A confused wandering of Adora’s eyes searched for sincerity as they darted to each of Catra’s blue and yellow ones. Excitement built so nervously but so rapidly that she could nearly vibrate. “I wish it!” They both huffed in excitement. Catra asked again, “Yeah?” Again, she said, “I WISH IT!” Smiles and tears and tightened hugs to the point they could hardly breathe. 

Catra nuzzled her nose into Adora’s shoulder, “Adora?”

A soft smile, “Yeah?”

“You want me to hit those other spots?” 

Adora giggled at the thought but hesitated. After a bashful nod, all the blood rushed to her face. It wasn’t the act of what was to come that made her so coy but the desire of something so sultry after receiving such tenderness. It hardly mattered. Hands had already made their way beneath the fabric of Adora’s shirt. Ever so gently, so teasingly, had they crept up her sides. Lips had trailed the path over her navel and ribs as if to search for a hidden mark. Prodding her flesh with the suction of her mouth to reveal secrets she already knew. She dragged her hands back down sending shivers through Adora’s body. A kiss on her pelvis as she tugged her waistband down. Her mouth, with it’s slow stride, had also followed down to her ankle. Adora lifted a knee, signalling another desire. Catra had rubbed her cheek against it while meeting Adora’s gaze. A grin followed by peppered kisses down her thigh until she lowered herself between her legs. Catra felt Adora grasp her hair the moment she made contact. Further stroking against her scalp as Catra was willing to give as much as Adora was willing to receive. Heels had crossed behind her back that encouraged a deeper desire to give. With struggled breath, Adora repeatedly proclaimed her love, “I love you, Catra.” When it became less coherent, Catra sensed she was nearing her threshold and slipped a finger deep into her core. Adora brought her to her chest. Her heart beat against Cara’s lips with such intensity. Adora threw her head back instantly the moment Catra had sent her over the edge. Catra’s lips captured Adora’s between stuttered gasps. When Adora’s other hand released the sheets, she tightened her arms around Catra’s waist and rubbed her fingers over her back. Catra held her, offering soft pecks on her brow, her cheeks, and her lips until she finally caught her breath. After a sleepy sigh, “I love you.” She sighed again, far more satisfied, when she heard the words repeated back to her.

“You wanna do something fun?” Catra hummed a chuckle into Adora’s ear. Adora’s eyes widened. She wouldn’t have minded if she spent the rest of the day holding Catra in her arms but she knew Catra had been stuck in their room all day. “What did you have in mind?” She turned to pin Catra on the bed and flexed her brows. Catra laughed her reply. She stroked the strands of Adora’s hair that hung over her, “Hold that thought until tonight. First…, food, then we get some of those explosive paper things-” 

Adora interrupted, “Confetti poppers?”

“Sure. Get all of them. Anything that’s left.” The grin on Catra’s face grew more nefarious by the second until Adora booped her nose.

“I think we should get ready for the party this afternoon instead.” 

“I thought it was tonight?”

A kiss on Catra’s lips and she Adora lain down beside her. “It’s a _long_ event. Better to save your energy.” 

With a bit of a grumble, Catra agreed with the promise that Adora cut the party short for other, more enticing events they’d do together after. That didn't mean a quick and, as Catra put it, "helpful" shower couldn't be done first. To say the least, Catra's helpfulness was questionably efficient. Then again, Adora hardly minded as their overlapping laughter was loud enough to escape their room. 

They went to a small Café in Bright Moon to snack on some pastries.The pastries that Adora wanted to share were far too sweet for Catra and she opted for a more tame muffin and black coffee. Either way, much of the time was not spent talking, but simply staring at each other and giggling at the silliness of it. Giggling at unspoken words as they both knew they were calling each other “fiancé” in their minds. It was surreal. And Adora finding Catra smiling as much as she had was so beautiful to her. Knowing the reason behind them only made Adora’s heart swell even more. Her only challenge was to find out how to make them last for the rest of their lives together. Adora leaned over the tiny table between them and kissed Catra again. Catra held out her coffee to stop a potential accident but accepted her with muffled giggles and promptly kissed her back. 

Catra looked at Adora when they parted with a burning question, “Time to party?”

Adora squinted into laughter, “Yes! Time to party!” 

It was more than a party, however. It was a festival!

Games, skating, food carts from other kingdoms, music and dancing, raffles and rides took up every available space in Bright Moon. Catra had never seen anything like it. Adora loved seeing the wonder on Catra's face. She took her hand and dragged her around to try some of the peculiar foods.

A strange look before she took a bite of bread-like substance covered in gooey sauces and condiments, "What even _is_ this, Adora." Adora shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "I have no idea," and drove the food into her own face. Adora arched her head back to keep the food in her mouth and struggled to speak, "Just try it!" Catra gave it a couple sniffs. The odor, for the lack of a better word, was sharp. She cringed, but with Adora's encouragement, forced herself to take a large mouthful. It was disgusting. It was delicious. It was overwhelming! The texture, the flavor, the EVERYTHING was so hard to interpret. She swallowed and Adora looked at her to know what she thought. Catra couldn't answer and opted to take another bite. The same cringed and confused face had Adora laughing. Catra couldn't answer and it had Adora cackling. 

Before Catra could even take offense, Adora was already dragging her to the games. Challenge after challenge Catra and Adora won. They collected so many stuffed toys they didn’t know what to do with them. A few children had begun following them around and with the realization that neither Adora and Catra wanted the excess toys, gave them away. 

Hours passed and the main party event began. Catra had no expectation that the day would be so enjoyable. But, perhaps, it was only because she was with the one person that mattered most to her. 

Micah and Angella, hand in hand, announced that the Great Dance was to begin in honor of peace among all the kingdoms. Couples and triples rushed to the floor. Catra and Adora smiled at each other and rushed in with everyone else. They pressed their foreheads together in embrace and waited for the music to start. They snuck in a few pecks on their lips and began to move to the upbeat percussion. That night, it was electrifying. Never before had their bodies felt so energized. And then Catra just stopped. She stood there and looked around the dance floor. With so many heads she couldn’t quite see around. Adora’s concern grew, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Catra, still looking around, “I need… Give me a boost, I need to find Sparkles. I need to do something before this is all over.” Adora didn’t feel any more relieved but laced her fingers out for Catra to step on. In an instant, Catra was standing on Adora’s shoulders. She looked slowly until she found that glimmering purple hair. “THERE!” she pointed, “Walk that way!” Catra was still standing on Adora’s shoulders with her arms crossed. Adora didn’t mind and shoved herself between dancers all around her. Finally, she found Glimmer. Catra hopped down. She grabbed her shoulder, “I need to do something or I’m going to regret it. You got to get me on that stage when the song,” the song ended, “...ends.” Catra shook both of Glimmers shoulders, “Get me on the stage!”

“Alright alright! Just don’t do anything… you know…, bad!” 

Catra turned to Adora, “I’ll be right-” She was suddenly staring at the audience, a microphone pointed at her mouth, and fully disoriented from the lack of warning. “-back.” The microphone gave feedback and she stumbled backwards a little. Everyone’s eyes turned to her. She grabbed the mic and suddenly all breath escaped her. “I, uh…” She was overwhelmed. So many people still did not trust her. Didn’t believe she’d ever be good with all the damage she’d done. She cleared her throat and tried again. “I just wanted to say…” It was dead silent except for the mild shuffling of everyone out of breath from dancing. “Look, I know a lot of you won’t believe me.” Where was Adora? She couldn’t find her. “I’ve…, changed.” Finally a sigh of relief when that hairpoof had presented itself. “Okay.” Another breath and she locked her eyes on Adora, “I was scared to be here. To be among all of you. Ashamed for some it…, most of it. But now, since this morning, I have more reason to be better, to _get_ better. I told myself, what better day to do this than today, right?” A nervous huff. “I love your hero of Etheria. I love Adora. I want to shout it to all of you, I LOVE ADORA!” Another laugh, “I love her. And I told her I’d marry her if she wished it. And what did you tell me, Adora?”

Glimmer reacted instantly and teleported Adora to the stage. Again, with the surprised stumble but this time, Catra caught. Adora took the mic. “I said,” she giggled, “I SAID I WISHED IT!” 

Catra shouted, “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED EVERYBODY!”

The crowd shocked Catra with uproarious celebration! Catra dropped the mic and dipped Adora, “I love you.” Arms around Catra’s neck, Adora kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please check out the rest of the "CatrAdoraValentinesDayFluff" collection. I banded together many writers for this valentine's day and wanted to soothe your aching CatrAdora hearts. I had this idea a week ago which wasn't a whole lot of time. We worked really hard to crank this out. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
